Beneath the Willow tree, Ascot, What happend??????
by Lady Kitsuna the Fox
Summary: Brand new chapter! Brand new charcter! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Ok, first attempt at a Rayearth Fanfic. I don't own Rayearth, CLAMP does (May they forever burn in Hellfire -_-) It's a stupid story, made on the spur of the moment. (In other words, I'm bored)  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Umi's confession  
  
  
  
"UMI! ARE YOU OK?"  
  
Umi groggily opened her eyes and saw Ascot, his green eyes a-shine with worry. "W-what happened?" Umi managed to ask, her head throbbing with pain. "I was throwing a ball for Hikaru's dog, Hikari, and I didn't know you were there. I saw some weird fish-dog thingy steal the ball that hit you. Hikari ran off after it, but he's back now." He said, in a rush. Umi now realized her surroundings. She was lying down in the shade of a large willow tree. A thick, leather bound book lay beside her hand. Dreams of Love? She read off the cover of the book. Oh, no. She quickly snatched the book and held it so that Ascot could not see the title. "Umi? Are you feeling ok? Did that Fish Dog bite you? Wait, don't get up--" Ascot caught Umi as she fell down at her attempt to get up. The pain now roared in her arms, legs, chest ,and most of all in her right hand. "M-M- My hand.. I-It hurts...." Ascot looked on as she fainted. Her looked her left hand, saw nothing wrong, then looked at her right hand. To his horror he saw a seriess of bites that glowed a deep orange, and bled deeply with drops of crimson blood. NO. Iv'e got to get her to Master Clef.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well? If I get even one good review I'll write more. It's rated PG-13 because of Kissing later, and possible romance and cursing.  
  
Look for other stories by me in the future. 


	2. Confession

Well, I decided I would write a new chapter whether you like it or not. By the way, Kodansha also owns Rayearth (I think), and I liked the name, so I will create a story starring Kodansha, Winged sorceress of Cephiro, Mistress of The silver Glaive, Lady Master Mage of The Shivan Dragon Clan(and so on, and so on). This will be longer than the first chapter, so it will also contain rude insults, vulgar words, blood, and kissing (Maybe) also this Fic is Ascot/Umi based, so Clef fans, don't flame me. I am mainly drawing conclusions off of the comic series. Pardon me for spelling mistakes in the first chapter. You meanies ^_^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter two: A Marina Wolf's Poison  
  
Ascot felt Umi's forehead, which was burning so hot that Ascot nearly burned his hand. Umi. Please don't die, Ascot thought, eyes stinging. He carefully picked her up in his arms, and the book she was holding fell. Ascot knelt down and picked it up, not bothering to look at the title. "Creature I summon thee!" Ascot yelled, and in flash of light, a large winged horse the size of an elephant appeared. "Dominia, We need to get to the castle and see Master Clef as soon as possible." The horse regarded Ascot with an impossibly blue eye as it turned its large head. It nodded and Ascot climbed on it's back, positioning Umi so she wouldn't fall off, and so her head rested on his chest. The horse flapped its wings, and they were soaring off towards a castle in the distance. (It's just me, Kodansha. It's going to get kinda stupid in a minute, but this is very important. Just wanted to warn you.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Twenty minutes later, still flying towards the, may I quote "Damn Castle". End quote*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Umi opened her eyes slightly, and saw that Ascot was holding her, she was flying on a huge winged horse, and her head was resting on his chest. She tried to move her head to look at him properly, but pain lashed her down, pain so fierce and stinging she began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she tried to wipe her eyes on her arm. A new flash of jagged pain ripped through her arm, and she cried out involuntarily. (Mind you, her eyes are still barely open) Ascot looked down and saw the tears. "Umi? Are you Ok?"  
  
He touched her arms with cool fingers, and Her pain went away (If only for awhile) and she opened her eyes completely. The look of absolute concern was too much for Umi; She cried out loudly and buried her face in his robe, sobbing. "A-Ascot, What happened? It hurts so much… I tried too move a little, just a little, and it hurts! Oh Ascot, It hurts so much!" He put his hand on her back, and she hugged him, pain bursting through her chest. She clenched her teeth, and found herself swimming in darkness. "Sleep Umi.  
  
I'm right here. Just sleep." "I…Love…You… Ascot……….."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voices swam above Umi's head. "So you saw her hand glow orange? And bite marks? And her hand bled blood that was a little thick?" "Yeah, and her forehead nearly burned my hand when I touched it." "And you saw something that resembled a wolf with a webbed tail and blue-orange scales?" "Yes Master Clef." "Mister Clef?" "Hmm? Yes Hikaru?"  
  
"I think Umi's awake. See? Her eyes are twitching and her hands are kinda clutching the blanket hard." Umi dared to open one of her eyes a little. Guru Clef, Ascot, Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio (With his arm around Fuu), and Mokona were standing around her. Umi's face turned red when she realized Ascot was watching her face. She opened her eyes completely. "UMI!!!!!!" Hikaru hugged Umi hard. "HI-KARU…I …CAN"T BREATHE…." Umi's hands started to twitch. Hikaru let Umi go with a quick 'sorry' as Umi clutched her throat, gasping. Umi then grabbed a pillow and beamed Hikaru with it. "Please don't…*Cough*...Do that again." Umi's eyes half closed, and she turned to glare at Clef, then Fuu and Ferio. She gave Ascot a warm smile, (At which he blushed) and turned to glare at the ceiling as she flumped onto whatever she had been laying down on before. Remembering something, Umi sat up quickly, and her head started to throb. Rubbing her head with one hand, she turned to Ascot, and asked him "Um, where is my book? You know, the one I Had been holding?" Ascot thought for a moment, and then handed the thick, leather book to her. "You didn't read the title, did you?" Umi asked, her voice cracking. She swallowed. Ascot shook his head. "Enough. You should rest, Umi. Marina Wolf poison drains one's strength and one's blood supply. We are lucky we have an antidote, aren't we?" Clef said, checking her pulse as light-colored fire roared beneath Umi's eyelids. A heavy blanket seemed to settle over Umi as she struggled against his grip. "Umi, what exactly did you see before Ascot found you? Please tell me in fullest detail."  
  
"Umm………A wolf…. Yeah, a blue wolf… with scales instead of fur… webbed tail, with orange webbing, not blue…. orange colored socks and snout…. Big bat ears…. *Giggle* they looked funny…. Big, deep orange teeth…. please let go of my wrist… it hurts… the wolf thingy scratched me there. HEY!!!!!!! What the heck is that wolf thing-thingy…? It hurt…that wolf bit me… IT said something…it----" Umi's eyes rolled to the side of her head and she whimpered in pain. Great, heavy tears rolled down the side of her cheeks. "Umi?!?!?" Ascot sat by the side of her bed, watching Clef with deep green eyes dark with worry. Clef just looked astonished. Fuu, Ferio, and Hikaru (Carrying Mokona in her arms) had left after Clef had checked Umi's pulse. "That Marina Wolf that bit her… IT must have been a Pack Master… Only they have the ability to speak…and they also have the strongest poisonous bite. I'm glad we used the strongest antidote available. A weaker one would have killed her. They just encourage the effects of a Marina Wolf bite. I will leave you two alone while I read up on these Pack Master's ability's." With that, Clef left the room briskly. Ascot stared out after him. Umi continued to whimper with untold pain. I can't do anything, he thought. Umi, you said you loved me. I,I love you too. He jumped. Umi had stopped her whimpers of pain and was mumbling something. "What?" Ascot said in a soft voice. Umi weakly opened her eyes to look at Ascot with blue oceans of light ( Stupid, Isn't it? I couldn't use the word 'eyes' twice, now could I? It simply isn't proper.) "I-I said that wolf told me… 'The Dragon Warlord is coming to destroy…. to destroy Cephiro. You must tell the Mage Master…The Mage Master Clef.' Ascot… Thank you for…. Saving me." She reached out and grasped his hand. Drawing it to her, she placed it against her cheek. She fell asleep with her head on his hand. (Aw, Isn't that so Sweet? It really does get better. Clef-chan comes out and hits me with his Staff. "Get to the story.")  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ascot watched Umi as she slept, and slowly drew his hand away. Umi merely slumbered on after twitching her shoulders. Ascot, still watching her, kissed her forehead as he got up from his chair. Umi giggled and smiled while she slept on, and Ascot, stretching, went out of the room to get a cup of tea. After about five cups of tea (Ultra Strong) the size of his fist, and whack in the head from Caldina to go check on Umi instead of wallowing in sorrow, he trudged up the steps to Umi's room. As he opened the door, he saw the window blowing in frigid, cold air. He went over to the window and closed it. As he walked over to Umi's bedside, he noticed she was awake, and watching him with curious eyes. He turned beet red. "Where am I Ascot? I thought I was under a tree, reading a book… and…..then I was on a big winged horse and you were there… and I couldn't move… and you made me sleepy…and I said…I said I, um..." Now Umi turned a red even deeper than Hikaru's hair. "Loved me?" Ascot enquired, now his normal self, not blushing anymore. He sat down next to her, and Umi blushed a even deeper red. She nodded, now sitting up. "I-I really do.. I-I re-really meant it." She said, her voice slightly cracking. She misinterpreted the amazed and unusual look on his face and hid under the blanket, sobbing in a mournful, and slightly muffled, voice " I-I'm sorry." Ascot, who's eyes were dancing with joy, pulled the blanket of Umi. He was startled to Umi's eyes were red and puffy from intense sobbing. "I love you too, Umi. Sorry I didn't tell you before." Her eyes opened wide, and she grabbed his arm and used it to pull herself up. She sat on her knees, watching him. "Re- Really?" she managed to croak, not really believing what her ears told her. "Really. Now you must lay down. I don't want you to over-exert yourself. We wouldn't want you to have a relapse, now would we?" Umi laid down obediently and allowed Ascot to tuck her in. "I'll be right here watching you. If you need anything at all, just ask me." Saying that was fruitless, because she had already fallen asleep, and was quietly giggling. Ascot sighed wearily and took of his hat (DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! Scary, huh??) and set on his chair. He thought for a moment, and then looked at the title of the book that Umi was clutching. Dreams of Love? What is that supposed to be? He thought. He looked closer and saw that a small A and U were scratched inside the picture of a heart on the cover. (Grand Prize to whoever guesses what the U and A stand for) He sighed and sat on the chair beside her bed, (After moving his hat) and continued to watch her as he slowly dozed off into a restful sleep. 


	3. Yumara!

This is the new chapter to this story. You will read. Or else.…………………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..Well, not really. You see, I'm really happy because I just need one more DVD to finish my set of Magic Knight Rayearth; The first season ^_^ I introduce my own personal, powerful character, Lady Yumara Artemis Kodansha, Lady Master mage of the Shivan Dragon Clan (The are an ancient race of winged people, and they made their homes in the sky. They were masters of the sacred weapon, The Blue Metal Glaive) Her life preserved by being enclosed inside a deep amethyst crystal, locked in sleep. But, you'll get to find out what she looks like later. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!! *echoes*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umi awoke to find Ascot dozing by her bed, sunlight streaming through her window, and an irresistible urge to sneak out and walk around outside for some fresh air. Slowly getting up, Umi quickly went into a closet and got dressed in what she found in it, which was; a soft, deep blue ruffled blouse which had long, hanging sleeves and a low neckline, a short, but flowing, green skirt that grew long at the back, high length, sturdy but soft leather boots which were laced all the way up on the sides with bright blue leather string, and a flowing purple/blue ribbon, which she tied in hair to make a long ponytail. She found a pretty white sash, which she used as a belt to cover what the blouse missed, which was her middle, and earrings made of silver, and shaped like dragon heads with blue stone eyes. Walking out of the closet, she viewed her self in the mirror. I look like a medieval noblewoman, She thought. Just need a sword and maybe a staff. She looked around and spied both items, hanging on one of the walls in her room. One of them, she realized, was the one that Presea had made. She gingerly took it down. It has a sheath. And a belt! She clipped this on. Next she took down the staff. Beautifully carved dragons edged with gold and silver were made all along the staff. Looking closely she saw that the eyes of the dragons had crystal eyes. The top of the staff held a ocean blue crystal, just like the crystal mountains in the sky. The crystals were bound to the staff with gold and silver wire. Touching the crystals, Umi found them razor sharp. Sneaking one last look at Ascot, Umi slipped out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright! Now to get out of here!" Umi started down the corridor. Spying a window, she peeked out. She was on a ground floor, and could sneak out through the window, which was huge. Vaulting through the window, Umi landed in a plant with velvet flowers. "Ok, part one of mission completed. Now what?" Looking around, she spotted a straw dummy, and a rack of practice staffs. She also saw a tall staff, with a 21 inch blade protruding from the top, and a deep purple crystal intricately embedded within the wood where metal and staff met. "OoOoOoH! How pretty! What a pretty glaive!" Umi put her staff on the ground and took the glaive down. Closer, Umi saw the blue ripples in the metal. Preparing to swing it, the crystal on the glaive glowed a violent purple, and in a flash of light, knocked poor Umi unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Miss? Are you Alright?" A voice, sweet and musical, sounded above Umi's head. Umi opened her eyes and saw a young, beautiful girl dressed almost exactly like her, only with a black sash, deep purple blouse, even deeper purple skirt, dark-brown colored boots with black leather lacings, no head ribbon, and a strange, silver head band with crystal drops of various colors on her head. Beautiful, long, slightly curled-at-the-edges dirty blond hair framed her face and fell down to her knees in a horsetail on her back. Light hazel eyes with lots of green, gold, and blue watched Umi's own blue. Slim, ruby-red lips trembled. Her skin was slightly tanned. One silver earring in the girls left ear, and a lovely purple amulet was all the jewelry the girl had. And she was just a little bit taller than Umi. " Oh, yeah I'm Ok. Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around before." As the girl helped Umi up, she blushed. "Um, I'm not new… I just came out of the that crystal." She pointed to the crystal on the glaive, now lying on the ground. " Sorry for being rude. My name is Lady Yumara Artemis Kodansha, of the Shivan Dragon clan. I'm in Cephiro, right?" Umi nodded. "Do you know where the Master Mage is? I want to ask a few questions." "Umm… sure! I'll take you to him." Umi grabbed the girls hand and climbed back through the window. "Is this a new door?" Yumara asked, looking around curiously. "Uh, no. Technically, I don't think I was supposed to get out of bed…" Umi reached her room. "Is the Master Mage in here?" Yumara asked. "No. But someone who knows where he is, is in there." Umi opened the door carefully. Ascot was still sleeping. Dragging Yumara in, she left her standing by the door. Umi snuck over and grabbed Ascot's hat of the bed and stuck it on his head. She then whispered "As-cot…. Can you help me?" Ascot opened his eyes, and jumped, because Umi's face was so close. "Umi! What are you doing out of bed?" Umi laughed. "I'm helping someone, silly. Do you know where Clef is? My new friend wants to ask him something." She pointed over to Yumara. Ascot jumped up and bowed. "I'll take you to Master Clef, but you," He said turning to Umi, "have to go back to bed." Umi grumbled, but did as told, (After taking off her sword.) "Her name is Yumara. Be nice." Ascot covered her with a blanket and bowed again to Yumara, who was currently rubbing the glaive, which she had taking with her. "I will take you to Master Clef now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Twenty minutes later, right outside the castle library~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He is in here. I'm sorry, but I must go check on Umi." Ascot bowed once more and strode off. Nervously, Yumara entered the library. "Yes? May I help you?" Yumara jumped. " I'm sorry, but are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before." Yumara stared at the short kid with an oversized staff. (YOU know what Clef looks like, and I don't feel like describing him. Yes, I'm lazy ^_* ) "Umm….You….must…be The Master Mage. My name is Lady Yumara Artemis Kodansha of The Shivan Dragon Clan." Clef 's eyes went wide. 'The Shivan Dragon clan died out thousands of years ago." "WHAT?????????" Yumara screeched, jumping up as her glaive clattered to the floor. "Your kidding!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? Please R&R. THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!^_* 


End file.
